vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Snake
Solid Snake Former /v/WE Champion. Snake has won numerous memorable matches, such as the title fight versus Wario and the tag team match against Team TF2. Renown among many for his sudden victories, he is one of the more popular fighters. As of late, Snake seems to be focusing on his Tag Team career more than his solo career. 07/03/2012, Solid Snake faced Wario again, only to lose thanks to Phoenix Wright's interruption of his pins. He rematched Wario shortly after in a Cage Match, but was defeated by wario even without his underhanded tactics. Currently he's been hospitalized by his injuries, and may or may not return to /v/WE. Rise in Popularity On January 26th, 2012, Team Snake, composed of Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Big Boss, fought Team Grovestreet, composed of Carl Johnson, Ryder, and Big Smoke. Half-way through the match, Liquid and Big Boss were pinned out of the match, which left Solid Snake to defend himself against the three. Surprising many viewers, he lasted far longer than what many expected and thus his rise in popularity began. The Great Wario V Solid Snake Match Many demanded that Snake be given a chance to redeem himself by fighting the then-current champion JeWario, who was known for being quite a ruthless and dastardly fighter. Thus The Great Wario V Solid Snake Match was started. The fight was a long one, and as the fight continued, both fighters began to become exhausted and barely able to move. Towards the end of the match, Snake was busted open with a vicious chair shot to the head. Wario began to take control, using various power moves and wearing down Snake's back to set him up for his finisher, a devestating flip powerbomb. However, after Wario hits the move, Snake counters into a roll-up of his own at the two count and steals the win from Wario. Snake walked away as the new /v/WE champion and secured himself as the People's Champion. Video of this legendary fight. The Fall of Solid Snake Later on the same day, Snake fought the contender Duke Nukem, who many considered a cheat and a "casual" because he continuously spammed the same move, in which he lunges at his opponent and beats him mercilessly in a remarkably similar fashion to liquid ocelot in a MGS4 cutscene. Although fighting valiently, Snake eventually lost to Duke Nukem, who became the new /v/WE Champion. Snake and Tag-Team Matches Although gaining revenge from Adam Jensen, who also became the new /v/WE Champion after mercilessly beating Duke Nukem, Snake has decided to live out his life. Growing old, he has chosen to help his long-time friend, Faux, another popular fighter in the /v/WE. In a 3v3 match consisting of Solid Snake himself, Faux, and Raikov versus Team TF2, this was the time for him to show the world he still had it in him. The fight continues, both sides beating the other mercilessly. However, Raiden gets taken out and it is now Pyro, Heavy, and Scout vs Solid Snake and Faux. The two friends fight, against great odds. Taking many blows, as well as giving as much in return, Snake and Faux, in a surprise upset, pin down all three in rapid succession and prove to the /v/WE community that even through great odds, the underdog can still win. In a hell in a cell match with his father and brother, the three snakes were no match for the combined might of the grove. Loss to Eggman Snake missed an important opportunity in a rumble against Dr. "The Professor" Robotnik. Had Snake won, he would have moved on to face his friend Faux in the ring for the belt. Through an exhilerating fight with multiple chances to win for each fighter, Eggman defeated Snake and went to face Faux for the belt. Signature Moves *Fox-Die Chokehold Trivia *Has an ass that makes even the most right winged republican gay. *Is rumored to be in an anti-terrorist unit with Raiden and Mike. Category:Wrasslers